


Cuddles

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [27]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jack has experience with de-aging.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Hunger Games AU' or 'de-aging'.
> 
> This assumes that certain events of the Torchwood series either didn't happen or took a very different turn.

Jack knew he shouldn't get used to this situation, but five-year-old Ianto was adorable. Though he retained his adult memories, he was less guarded and more open with the others. He still seemed to prefer Jack's company, content to stay in Jack's office while he put puzzles together or read or wrote in his journal. Jack enjoyed Ianto's quiet presence, regardless of what he was doing. He liked glancing up from his work to see Ianto's young face scrunched up in concentration over his current project.

His tendency to take naps on the couch in his office whenever he was tired meant he also often woke up to find Ianto cuddled up with him, sometimes holding his shirt tightly with one small hand. When that happened, he'd smile, kiss Ianto's forehead, and go back to sleep. (He found out later that Gwen, Tosh, and Owen all took pictures of Jack and Ianto sleeping together.)

About a week after Ianto was de-aged, Jack drifted to wakefulness to find a full-grown Ianto half-lying on him, watching him sleep with a fond smile. Jack smiled fondly. "Welcome back to adulthood, Ianto."

"Thanks, Jack." Ianto replied, his voice deep once more. "It was... strange to be a kid again."

"You made an adorable kid," Jack told him, reaching up to smooth Ianto's messy black hair back from his face.

"Mmm, and you were the only one who didn't _treat_ me like a kid," Ianto told him, tilting his head into Jack's touch. "Gwen, Tosh, and Owen couldn't seem to see past that."

Jack chuckled, tugging the blanket more firmly around them. "When you've been there yourself, it's easier to see past the age."

"So you've been de-aged?" Ianto studied Jack speculatively.

Another chuckle. "Yeah. I'll tell you about it sometime. For now, though--" he cupped Ianto's cheek and drew his head down for a kiss. "Missed this, though."

"Me, too," Ianto murmured, deepening the kiss the next moment.

Jack was very glad he'd given the others the day off, anticipating exactly _this_ scenario. "Love you, Ianto."

"Love you, too, Jack."


End file.
